


시월의 망각

by seaborn



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaborn/pseuds/seaborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>알렉스 무뇨즈가 그의 친구를 미디어 앞에서 공개적으로 비방한 날</p>
            </blockquote>





	시월의 망각

 

‘저의 오랜 친구인 라파엘 바르바 검사는 자신이 이 도시 귀족의 애완견이란 걸 입증했습니다.’  
  
바르바는 몇 번째인지 세기를 포기한 술잔을 기울이며 친구의 거침없는 비난을 다시금 되새겼다. 정치판에는 영원한 친구도 적도 없다는 냉정한 진실로 떨쳐버리려 했지만, 가장 오래된 친구의 뿌리 깊은 원망과 원색적인 독설은 제아무리 냉철하고 오만하기로 소문난 라파엘 바르바 검사라도 견디기 힘든 것이었다. 바르바는 어느새 깨끗하게 비워진 술잔에 얼굴을 들어 바텐더를 향해 고개를 끄덕였다. 이윽고 바텐더의 걱정스러운 시선과 맑은 주황빛 액체가 가득 찬 술잔이 그의 앞에 놓였다. 바르바는 곧장 마른 입술을 축였다. 급히 들이킨 스카치가 목젖을 타고 넘어가자 독한 알코올의 쓴맛이 올라왔다. 절로 미간이 찌푸려졌다. 내일 아침 눈을 뜨면 머리가 깨질 듯한 숙취가 엄습할 것이었고 천장을 멍하니 올려다보며 지금 이 순간을 후회할 것이었다. 사실 바르바는 이만 가자는 벤슨의 제안을 혼자 있고 싶다는, 그의 귀에도 애처롭게 들리는 핑계로 거절했을 때부터 제 행동을 후회하고 있었다.  
  
‘네가 하버드에 간 이후로-’  
  
술기운이 점점 올라와 흐릿해져 가는 정신 속에서 떠오른 무뇨즈의 질투 섞인 말은 마치 귓가에서 들리는 것처럼 선명했다. 그는 무뇨즈에게 묻고 싶었다. 자신이 하버드에 간 것이 그렇게 받아들이기 힘든 일이었냐고. 변한 것은 자신이 아니라 알렉스, 바로 너라고 말하고 싶었다. 하지만 바르바의 정당한 추궁은 무뇨즈에게 끝내 다다를 수 없었다. 바르바는 한숨을 길게 내쉬며 오랫동안 가슴 한구석에 품어왔던 그와의 은밀한 기억을 마지막으로 더듬거렸다.  
  
-  
  
알렉스와 옐리나의 결혼 소식이 바르바에게 다다른 건 하버드에 입학한 지 고작 2개월이 채 지나지 않았을 때였다. 알렉스와의 짧은 통화를 가진 이후로 바르바는 그 어느 것에도 도통 집중할 수 없었다. 결국 바르바는 주말에 가까스로 시간을 내어 알렉스를 찾아갔다. 아무런 연락도 하지 않고 찾아갔지만, 알렉스는 놀란 기색을 보이지 않았다.  
  
“알렉스. 정말이야?”  
“라피. 전화로 다 얘기했잖아.”  
“알렉스.”  
“그래. 난 옐리나와 다음 달에 결혼하기로 했어.”  
“알렉스. 난, 나는…….”  
“넌 내가 정말로 결혼하는지 직접 확인하려고 여기까지 온 거야?”  
“…….”  
“라파엘. 대체 여기서 뭐 하는 거야? 네가 있어야 할 자리로 돌아가.”  
“나는 우리가….”  
“우린 가장 친한 친구사이지.”  
  
바르바가 미처 끝맺지 못한 초라한 문장을 알렉스는 가벼운 말투로 손쉽게 완성했다. 바르바는 얼굴이 빨갛게 달아오르는 것을 느끼며 친구의 눈을 피했다. 알렉스가 그에게 가까이 다가가 어깨에 손을 올렸다. 알렉스의 손길 아래 바르바의 작은 몸이 살짝 떨렸다. 알렉스는 바르바가 그의 눈을 똑바로 마주보길 기다린 후 입을 열었다.  
  
“라파엘. 가장 친한 친구로서 나의 들러리가 되어주겠어?”  
  
잠깐 정적이 흐른 후 바르바는 들릴 듯 말 듯 한숨 섞인 승낙의 답을 뱉었다. 알렉스는 바르바를 끌어안으며 고맙다고 말했다. 그는 알렉스의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 눈을 감았다. 그를 감싸 안은 두 팔과 체온이 멀어질 때도, 그의 얇은 입술 위로 얕은 입김이 닿고 차가운 입술이 포개어지자마자 떨어진 순간에도 그는 눈을 지그시 감고 있었다. 바르바가 다시 눈을 떴을 땐 알렉스는 그에게서 멀찌감치 떨어진 원래의 자리로 돌아가 서 있었다. 바르바는 등을 돌려 문고리를 잡았다.  
  
“결혼 축하해, 알렉스.”  
  
-  
  
더듬거리던 손가락 끝에 걸린 입술은 술에 절어 축축했다. 바르바는 고개를 흔들고 수없이 떠올려 너덜너덜해진 기억을, 그리고 이젠 다시는 떠올리지 않을 기억을 일렁이는 술과 함께 삼켰다.  
  
“검사님.”  
  
익숙한 목소리가 뒤에서 들려왔지만, 굳이 돌아보지 않았다. 상대가 옆자리에 앉자 바르바는 시선을 술잔에 그대로 두고 약간 어눌해진 혀를 놀렸다.  
  
“아마로 형사님. 다시 왔군요.”  
“퇴근길에 가볍게 마시려고 온 거에요. 검사님이 여태까지 있을 줄은 몰랐네요.”  
“오늘따라 이상하게도 제 블랙베리가 조용하더군요.”

낮게 중얼거린 바르바는 남은 술을 비우려 잔을 잡았다. 곧바로 아마로가 술잔을 쥔 그의 손목을 잡아채었다.  
  
“이제 그만 일어나죠, 검사님.”  
“형사님은 방금 가볍게 마시러 왔다고 하지 않았나요?”  
“검사님을 보니 가볍게 마시는 건 다음으로 미뤄야겠다는 생각이 들어서요.”  
“제가 불편하면 굳이 옆자리에 앉지 않아도 돼요.”  
“그런 뜻이 아니라는 걸 알잖아요, 바르바.”  
  
바르바는 그의 한쪽 팔을 잡고 서 있는 아마로를 올려다보았다. 그의 시선을 피하지 않는 다부진 눈동자에는 쉽게 물러서지 않는 아마로의 성격이 고스란히 담겨있었다. 그와 설전을 벌이기엔 몹시 피곤했던 바르바였기에 순순히 시선을 거두었고, 그에 아마로는 슬쩍 입꼬리를 올렸다. 둘은 바텐더가 내쉬는 안도의 한숨을 뒤로 하고 뉴욕의 밤거리로 나섰다. 아마로는 바르바의 어깨에 팔을 둘러 비틀거리는 그를 부축했다.  
  
"주소 말해주세요."  
"집까지 태워주려고요, 형사님?"  
"왠지 익숙한 질문이네요." 아마로가 피식 웃으며 대답했다.  
"아마로 형사님."  
"네, 사실 그럴 생각이에요."  
“나 혼자서도 충분히 갈 수 있어요.”  
“물론 그러시겠죠, 검사님.”  
  
느껴지는 따가운 시선을 무시하며 아마로는 바르바를 보조석으로 구겨 넣었다. 그의 집으로 향하는 길은 조용했다. 바르바는 주소를 말한 후 창문에 기대어 선잠에 빠져들었다. 아마로는 라디오 대신 바르바의 규칙적인 숨소리를 들으며 그의 집 앞에 도착했다.  
  
아마로가 바르바를 살며시 흔들어 깨웠다. 그는 일순간 악몽을 꾸다 깬 사람처럼 어리둥절한 표정을 지었다.  
  
“집에 도착했어요, 바르바.”  
  
아마로는 보조석 문을 열어 여전히 앉아있는 바르바에게 말했다. 기다려도 움직임이 없자 그는 직접 안전벨트를 풀기위해 허리를 숙였다.  
  
“알렉스는…….”  
“네?”  
“알렉스에게 하버드 합격 소식을 전했을 때 그의 표정이 좋지 않았어요. 물론 에디와 같이 축하는 해줬죠."  
  
바르바는 갑작스런 고백을 잠시 멈추고 친우들의 앳된 얼굴을 떠올렸다. 아마로는 재촉하지 않았다.  
  
"가장 친한 친구와 멀리 떨어져 지내야 되는 것을 슬퍼하는 줄 알았는데, 이제 생각해보니 하버드에 가야 했던 건 내가 아니라 그였어야 했다는 질투 때문이었던 것 같군요.”  
“유감이네요.”  
“네. 그러네요, 형사님.”  
  
쓴 웃음을 한 번 짓고 바르바는 차에서 내려 건물 입구로 천천히 걸어가기 시작했다.  
  
“바르바?”  
“네?”  
“닉이라고 불러요.”  
“…….”  
“라파엘.”  
“난 라파엘이라고 불러도 된다고 허락한 적이 없는데요.”  
“안되나요?”  
“…….”  
“라파엘?”  
“네?”  
“당신은 그 사람보다 훨씬 나은 사람이에요.”  
“…….”  
“잘 자요, 라파엘.”  
“데려다 줘서 고마워요, 닉.”  
  
바르바를 향해 특유의 장난기 가득한 미소를 보인 아마로는 차에 타 그의 시야에서 사라졌다.


End file.
